SSHomostuck: Where is your ticket sir?
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Simply a continuation of S.S.Homostuck: All Aboard The new characters that will be mainly used are listed not only in the first chapter but should be below the summary The drama will continue, Vriska's story will surely continue, and a halloween story will be made up for when it comes.
1. Be Roxy Lalonde

Kanaya Maryam do something risky and be Roxy Lalonde!:

-You are now Roxy Lalonde, who once had an addiction to alcohol and her best friends are the Alpha trolls, Beta trolls, Dirk, Jane, Jake, Rose your daughter yet mother yet sister...yea and Dave, John and Jade.

The whole related thing is complicated...the only way to explain is ECTOBIOLOGY! (coughs) anyway you have a ton of friends and a few have tried very hard for many years to get you to stop drinking and after a long journey you have been sober for a full year now!

it almost makes you want to grab a bottle of whiskey and down it...but they threw away all the alcohol in the house and refuse to get you any as well.

they are such good friends T^T

what will you do as Roxy Lalonde?-

You stare at a glass of milk and wonder...who in the living fuck was the first person to drink milk from a cow's utter or even think about drinking it?!

Who was that brave fucker and why can't you meet them? You asked Dave many times but apparently he doesn't know how to time travel...he keeps forgetting he has such powers.

Then you also stare at your toast before taking a bite, the warm bread and butter melted in your mouth. It was perfect, it was breakfast made by Rose herself, she had woken up early to make breakfast for everyone.

You always felt deep down inside it was your job to be the mother...sure your mother was murdered when you were young and you felt empty...but you had Rose, and for some reason taking the place of her mother felt perfect to you.

So for many years now you've been trying your hardest to replace mother Lalonde and hope Rose will open up to you more.

You've watched the many tapes her mother secretly left behind about how to take care of her daughter when the moment came.

Finishing off your breakfast you head outside to play with Nepeta. She was the catgirl troll who loved to draw ships of everyone, she was normally around her moirail Equis but today she felt like exploring the woods.

Jake immediately tagged along with the simple word...adventure, Jake was one of your old best friends who is completely gay yet straight, poor boy is confused.

His grandmother died when he was young too, every since he was taking care of himself and hardly knew how to deal with anything. After sburb happened it was almost as if we lost him.

Anyway Jake loved to adventure it was one of the things some people got bored of him, but yet deep down inside it was hard to hate him. You had explored the nearest area as much as we could.

So this time you decided to head into a cave with a few torches and see what was inside. It took only about 10 minutes for bats to wake up and fly towards you angrily, everyone ducks and screams a bit as the bats attack you.

Quickly everyone runs outside into the safety of the light which bats hated.

Well that was one hell of an adventure, once you got back home Jake couldn't stop talking about how "fun" it was to be attacked by bats. What a guy.

* * *

_If you are here that means you have found the new story, i'm sorry for being annoying and making a new story which is completely worth nothing! I just felt like it._

_In case you didn't see where it mentions what characters are in the story, there will be now mainly Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider, Wayward Vagabond (Mayor), and Jake English who i think will be the hardest for me._

_I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what style you enjoyed more._


	2. The quirks info

I know i got Roxy's quirk completely wrong, first off she isn't drunk so stfu if you're about to complain about that.

Second of all she has been sober for a whole year, yes that won't change much of her quirk seeing as she does have a specific style even when sober. But there wasn't much time to make so many changes and i really doubt it will cause you to kill yourself if the quirk isn't there for one chapter or more.

Roxy and Jake will be the harder ones for me because first off Jake says weird shit and two Roxy shortens things to text, and what not. Anyway i may or may not fix it later, it depends.


	3. Continue being Roxy

-Roxy Lalonde transportalizes to the bedroom hall, or as the trolls called it the block area.

She decides to bother Rose, her little Rose who she has gotten very attached to, her and her girlfriend Kanaya are almost always together!~ Once in awhile Porrim likes to make Rose all flustered and turned on, Porrim is a total babe btw.

Roxy never associated much with all the trolls, she enjoyed being around the ancestors but the newer trolls just seemed more insane...incredibly insane.

She couldn't hang out with half of the trolls her daughter knew, she had a nice time with Feferi, Aradia...was a bad choice she...scared almost everyone besides Sollux.

Eridan loved to go to her on advice on love and fashion, Tavros would be cute and try to play games with Roxy..something called Fiduspawn?

But Roxy didn't really understand any of it, and she was a damn good gamer girl, it made her upset but he promised to teach her some later on time.

Speaking of Tavros the poor boy was in a wheelchair from when Vriska pushed him off of a cliff, he got his legs back and they were mechanical, he is only temporarily in the wheelchair until Equis fixes his legs again...if Equis isn't too busy with Horuss.

How'd he break his legs? No it wasn't Vriska again, she kinda gave up being all evil after some dramatic shiz. Well really no one talks about it, and he refuses to bring it up, just how it is.

Wait a minute Roxy...what is that there? October is next month, halloween is coming soon...it is too early to get prepared for it, but whats the harm in searching for a few decorations to hang up around the house?

Everyone decorates, at least the inside of the house, very early. It's cheaper in your opinion.

You take Vriska and Terezi with you, you had a feeling that deep down inside Vriska will love to play a few pranks on the gang even if it is too early to do something big, maybe she will love the fake spiders?

Everyone went around the world for days on their cool new rides, from the game which we got to keep, and brought everything they needed to the nearest town and stored it..well in stores.

Meaning everything around the world was stored in cramped places but with the large amount of people in the house and maybe 3 or more meals a day, sure it's not a huge amount of people but it will last a good while until much of it expires.

Anyway off of that boring ass topic.

You open the dollar store doors and guide Terezi and Vriska inside, Vriska has been very glum lately, but she perked up at the site of FAKE spiders, fake guts and organs, and fake bloody hands and what not all around.

She also seemed to enjoy the idea of decorating the house, Terezi took a bit of convincing, some of the items bothered her nose and it wasn't safe for her to lick anything even if a troll.

But in the end you ended up bringing at least five whole bags of halloween items to your house and immediately hung them up and put them in specific areas.-

How is Terezi blind? Terezi blinded herself again, it was torturous being able to see for her, she loved to smell things and taste things. At least then she felt more safe and more like herself.

* * *

_I'm sorry if you hate it T^T I tried_

_Sorry for making Tavros and Terezi go back to their disabilities, i did that with everyone, i just felt as if everyone would be more comfortable having them that way and i surely do._

_I simply cannot wait for Halloween! But i will wait until that moment to do the chapter, if anything i should at least get started on it. _

_IF you want to, let me know what you thought about the chapter, it was just something i did really quickly. I will switch back to Vriska on the next chapter for sure, i just thought Roxy was awesome to do. _

_So with that hoped you enjoyed it. _


	4. Jade Harley be Dirk Strider

Jade Harley be Dirk Strider:

Was hard being a gay fucking dad and having Roxy as your wife who was obviously and completely lesbian with Porrim, they are the weirdest couple and many disagree that they are even a couple, while many agree they just love to fuck.

None the less it was as complicated as it was to watch over Cronus, damn brother wouldn't leave you alone, but...besides his emotional moments he was a pretty cool dude.

Cronus finally gave up being so mean to Mituna, it took him many years to do so, but i guess it just got boring for him. No one really knows why he stopped but just glad he did.

Many people gave up their quirks as well when it came to typing, it was hard to keep up hope lately.

There wasn't much to do, there wasn't much to see, there was no one else to talk to, it was just us...

We had to fight out storms ourselves, build new homes, conquer areas, and deal with the fact that...we could die at any moment.

The trolls lived longer than us and that was a fact some of us had to deal with, dating a few and all, than us humans just couldn't repopulate the whole earth by ourselves!

What was the point in even trying anyway? To put our children through the same sadness and sorrow that we go through everyday having no one but their own blood siblings to repopulate with, having no one but themselves and the few remaining trolls to keep company.

Even if we did succeed..what would WE gain from doing so? we wouldn't gain any sort of happiness, we wouldn't gain any trophy for saving them, we would just be lost and forgotten...as the years passed on, our own blood family would forget about us.

They would adopt some religion, some fake truth, we would be thrown away and forgotten like an old bunny in a box, or a sprite with a broken heart, or the friends we lost and people we've hurt.

There was no point in re-populating the planet we lived on if it meant we'd be forgotten even after all that we did.

So we simply lived life the way we had to...alone, with no one but us remaining humans and trolls. Everyday got more and more boring if you let the darkness get to you.

If you stayed inside for longer then at least two hours, you would start thinking...start thinking about bad things, it never led to anything good once you started thinking.

But enough of that, I'm sure you're here for the good times we had right? Well i could start off by saying last Christmas was pretty cool, it was the trolls first ever Christmas:

_"DAMMIT DAVE WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRESS UP IN THESE UGLY SWEATERS OF YOURS?" Karkat whined staring at the sweater he was wearing, it was a bright red to match his blood color and had a small crab on it._

_"bro...just relax, we'll have some jolly and ironic good times, we'll make raps, draw some sweet bro and hella jeff together and everything will be chill" Dave said picking up a cup of hot cocoa from Roxy and sipped it merrily._

_"Why Must You Complain Karkat? Dave Is Trying To Do Something Nice For Us, Please Behave Karkles" Kanaya stood up from her chair next to Rose and patted him on the head, she was like his mother or big sister._

_"YOU'RE NOT MY EARTH MOTHER KANAYA!" he grumbled and drank some hot cocoa grumpily while looking through the movies._

_"uH...wILL tHERE bE eARTH pRESENTS?" Tavros asked from behind Rose, he was making her a flower hat out of roses and ate some marshmallows "hellz yeah" Dave got up from the couch and dragged a huge bag from the closet._

_"We got the most ironic shit we could, everyone will get a gift from everyone, shit this Christmas will be so Christmas it'll be like a fucking birthday party, Christmas and Valentines all put together up in this house"_

_"Don't forget that we also helped bake a few things according to everyone's tastes, we made a meal, and I helped put up some decorations all over the house, my house to be exact, which I expect to be put down once the snow is gone" Rose said reading an unknown book, surely some crappy romance novel from Karkat again._

_"Hellz yeah we got the most ironic tree there was, Rosie there had to make it all gothic as well but the shits still cool" Dave stared at the tree for a bit before nodding all cool like._

_I simply stood behind the bar counter next to Roxy who hummed a small Christmas tune while Porrim ran her fingers through Ro's hair._

_We spent the next few hours gathering everyone together and opening up presents, we all exchanged hugs, kisses, flirts and comments with each one. After was the whole Christmas meal at the table._

_We finished the night with a huge snowball fight, went inside for hot cocoa with marshmallows, some movies, some games like truth or dare then resting up. It seemed like a normal Christmas for some people but for us...it was something pretty damn special..._

_It was one of the many times of the year that all of us could get together, appreciate each other, give each other things, not try to kill each other and just be friends and...be awesome and a giant family._

_I know this isn't what you were expecting but it's something right? Also...that night I got to talk to Dave, it took us months before we could even walk down the same hall, and even more before we could at least even nod at each other and acknowledge that we were related._

_Once we finally talked...it was...not something I was expecting to happen:_

_"bro...I mean dirk...yea anyway -cough- I just wanted to say, sorry" he stared at the ground shuffling his feet, this wasn't like him..._

_"what's wrong lil man?" I decided to take the role of his big brother/father quickly, it was the only way to heal things, it was the only way to fix everything._

_"sorry for the present, was it good enough?" I knew he wanted me to tell him that I was proud of him, it was something I always wanted my bro to tell me as well, but we were the striders...it wasn't something we did..until SBURB happened._

_He gave me a sword, not some crappy sword either, an expensive high quality katana..with a pair of his bro's shades, I had the same ones, but these were different. _

_He was finally accepting me as his brother by allowing me to wear the shades his once wore...these meant he was finally accepting me as his bro._

_"Of course Dave, it's an amazing present lil man, couldn't have wished for anything better" I put the shades on and slid mine in my pocket, I haven't worn them since. I hope lil Hal is alright..._

_He looked up at me, tears slid down his face from underneath his shades but his face still wore the same cool guy look that almost never left his face._

_"Did you like my present?" I stared at the bag he was holding. Inside were a pair of my bro's shades, apple juice, and few more personal items._

_He slipped on my bro's shades and nodded "it's the best a lil bro could ask for" a small smile tugged at my face and tears formed at my eyes, this was one damn emotional moment._

_We just kinda stared at each other for a moment, taking in what just happened, taking in the new relationship we just formed, taking in everything around us as we Strider cried silently with our cool kid faces. _

_Being the cool kid was always hard, being the strong one was harder, and trying to be the hero we weren't was the hardest, it was something only we understood with our past. _

_Both having a past of being bullied for being a silent child, for wearing shades all the time...for having no parents. Constant days of being bullied everyday, Rose and Roxy understood the pain, John and Jane could never understand having a caring father that would heal their wounds, and Jake and Jade...too happy and cheerful to understand the horrors of school and what goes on. _

_This moment was our moment. _

_We hugged and returned to the party and finally accepting each other as brothers...it felt great._

* * *

_I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting i just felt as if this was perfect for Dirk, always rambling on in conversations. Anytime he seems to talk he just seems to ramble off like Kanaya but yet about feelings, about thoughts and so on. _

_I tried to make everything emotional, tried to keep to what i thought his character was about, I also tried to stick to the pain they are currently going through, although many chapters was about being silly. _

_It's still supposed to be clear that each day is almost a living hell for them, everyone not just Vriska has to fight back thoughts of suicide after SBURB, and now being alone on a planet and knowing and sooner or later your loved one is going to die especially if they are human. _

_So i just felt like adding a bit of that sorrow in this chapter and then adding in some sort of sillyness with the Christmas part and then sadness with Dave and Dirk together. I know i said i'd put them both talking about their past but i felt as if they would almost share the same exact past in a way although completely different people. _

_Both grew up without parents, both fought their brothers, both had weird hobbies, both were the cool kids of the group and normally the leader, the one that had to be the "hero", the one that had to fix everything. I felt as if they would be connected by that? You let me know if i got Dirk completely wrong and i'll fix it. _

_I'll work harder on Roxy and Roses moment to make up for it anyway. _


	5. Dave Strider's past

Dave's Past Story:

He always grew up with Bro, Bro was there for him through thick and thin even in Dave's weakest of moments his big brother was always there for him. Bro taught him how to make music, raise himself, fight, work with his turntables and more.

Many times Bro wasn't always there for him...like when he had work, or he was busy, or he was simply in a mood that Dave never liked to think about, mention, or watch Bro be in.

Such moods were slight depression, Dave always considered it slight, i mean why would it not be only a slight depression/ or a slight issue that could always be resolved with some strider beatdowns?

But in respect to his Bro Dave always simply walked to his room and talked to Rose, John and Jade his three best friends. He felt uncomfortable around his brother when he needed to show weakness, it's not that he was taught to never show weakness and hide behind the strider shades if necessary...but it was just more that...

He always thought of Bro as invincible, indestructible, and unable to be broken down when it came to emotions and or physically.

So it was naturally weird to see your only relative, your big brother, your guardian, your father, your teacher to break down crying when he picked up the phone one day.

You still to this day have no idea what was said over the phone, you left your brother alone to speak to this person.

School was a living hell...people constantly made fun of you for wearing shades all the time no matter the weather and the lighting, teachers had to get used to you refusing to take them off, the principal always yelled at you for your "rebel behavior" and even your "friends" mocked you.

At first it would make you want to break down crying in your room away from Bro so he couldn't see you show weakness to such a thing, but it got worse and worse.

You would come home in bruises, you would come home with cuts, you would have to walk certain paths to run away from the bullies that literally stalked you home to do more harm then they did at school.

It was becoming too much...you went through a suicidal stage and tried ending your life many times, until one day Bro found out and healed the wounds, made everything better, and made you stronger.

He made it so that way when you went to school you could stare at the other kids with a cold glare and they would no longer harm you, others would still try but they would just meet their demise with your fist to their face!

Then your three best friends came around...Rose was the one you felt the closest too, the two of you always joked around about Rose being in love with you.

It was obvious she wasn't but it was fun as hell to sometimes make John jealous or rant off about how it's not in Rose's nature to be in love with such a cool kid although she is completely freaking awesome and sometimes cooler than you.

But you never cared it was all friendly rants/discussions/ and arguments, nothing ever ended badly with you three. You three almost became inseparable and would stay up nights with each other, even doing homework with each other just to have a reason to stay up and chat.

Speaking of Rose later in SBURB you found out she was your ectobiological sister, which just made more sense as to why you two felt so connected after a bit of talking.

It's still not clear as to how you met...you just sorta did...same with meeting Jade yet she was in the future.

It was probably all of Jade's plan or just destiny's plan?

It didn't matter whose plan it was, all that mattered was that you had your friends.

Now what about John? The fool thinks he is some magician but really he is nothing but a freaking cool trickster, sure sometimes he takes it too far...especially during halloween...but hell it was his thing.

We all learned to just do our thing after awhile. Jade? She loved to grow crops (and is our main farmer at the moment), she can play the guitar after years of learning, she is your girlfriend..oh and did you mention she is obviously cool and great at cheering people up?

(You have more friends such as the trolls but it would take forever to talk about them)

I guess your past isn't that bad compared to others, the bullying hurt, Bro dying...his death was the worse part out of all of SBURB.

-sighs- sometimes it's hard to get over things such as death when it breathes down your neck at every moment.

* * *

_I'm so sorry i didn't add in his quirk and what not_

_sorry for the crappy sadstuck as well...i'm really sucking at this and not in the mood for much anymore but just...sleeping all day and other personal things: (death, no thinking dirty)_

_sorry if this really sucks, i just quickly wrote this remembering only part of what i wrote before because everything got erased. I'm so sorry for the long wait for each chapter, i seem like a huge asshole but i lost ALL the writings to ALL of my fanfiction and it's just been hell with school in the way. _

_The only way i can really write them is during the weekend when i get the stress off my shoulders._

_The next chapter will be Roxy and Rose having a talk, i decided they will be speaking during a more earlier time when they pretty much first show up on earth and it will be connected to the future chapter that i have been wanting to do for at least 5 months and the whole reason i started writing Homestuck fanfiction. The medical part of it will probably make no fucking sense but idc, if i do well for once it should be amazing and if i make it really short it should be a suspense chapter series. _

_I will not be separating the chapters at every 15 anymore, i just don't have time to be thinking of names, i don't even have time to draw...and i'm losing the...not ability but want..or love to draw and write fanfiction. I dunno it's something i'd rather not share but i just won't be doing much of that anymore. _

_Uhm...i think i cleared almost everything,please, PLEASE if you read this leave a comment on the newer chapters or any chapter you have read and what i could fix (PLEASE) it's the only way i can get better if you find this crap or could be fixed, leaving a comment is the ONLY way for me to get better if you let me know what could be fixed. _

_Thank you so much and sorry for being needy and what not...i'll try to stop that...uhm.._

_just_

_-Ciaossu_


	6. Roxy and Rose

"Roooossssiiieeee!" Roxy screamed at the top of her lungs waitin' for 'her little Rose' to come down the stairs and give her a mornin' hug as always. It was simply something that i got used to doing and sometimes...loved doin'.

"Yes mother?" I carefully stepped down the stairs wearing my red and black custom Nike Jordan shoes that i just took from some dude's house that had a shit ton of cool shoes.

I was wearing some tight red sweatpants and tank-top with the strider hat covering my "emo/gothic/scene" hair as Dave called it. I just simply allowed it to get longer...and got some piercings and tattoos and maybe dyed it black with Porrim while drunk ok?

Roxy laid on one of the bar stools completely sober but flailing her arms around as if she couldn't see 2 inches from her face "c'mhere darling" I walked towards her, pulling a stool next to her and laid her head on my lap.

"wanna play kingdom hearts with meh?" she patted my face with soft hands and perfectly rounded nails that never bothered my face or cut my fragile skin. Her smile was small but sweet and filled with love but almost as if she was going to play a trick on me at any moment. But on the other hand her eyes stared at me with longing for a friend.

"Of course mother, which one?" her eyes glistened with happiness as she rose from the stools and ran to the tv and made a mess all over the floor looking for her collection of games. She had every game in the world now, sure new ones couldn't come out but that didn't stop her from playing non-stop hours of online games and counsel games.

She pulled out Kingdom hearts one "you can help me figure the game out" she said winking at me, it was obvious she had beaten it before but she just loved having someone there to lay on, cuddle with and argue about the game especially during boss battles and she REALLY loved to pretend she had no idea how to play.

Roxy gave up on drinking a long time ago so it was sometimes hard for her to keep busy or keep entertained but the minute she got her hands on you, there was no getting away.

* * *

_This is a pretty short chapter i apologize for that but at least i finished something right?_

_Once again the few chapters for now will be focusing on Roxy and Rose, and no the rest won't be this short i just can't finish anything at the moment with no will to type, so i decided i might as well upload what i have finished. It will be something at the most._

_I have no idea when i will actually work on the next chapter and finishing this up, and i really have no idea when it will be put up and yada yada._

_Please enjoy this chapter and leave a comment on it or any of the previous and or how it is going so far, leave a comment saying something random if you like, it's your life and your the one typing i don't control ya._

_anyway _

_-Ciaossu_


	7. Roxy and Rose 2

You grab a blanket off of a nearby chair and wrap it around your body before hitting the couch and laying back. Your mother decides to curl up against your body until you let her into the blanket, the both of you are giggling at the cat like behavior and press start.

The whole game is spent with you telling your mother what to do as she not only tests your memory on the game and where to go, where the items are, how to get achievements and what not but trying to have fun with you by pretending to have no idea how to play her favorite game.

Most of the time as well your head is buried in your mother's hair which smelled like her cherry blossom perfume which was light and never bothered your nose unlike Dirk and Dave's cologne that irritated your nose and eyes.

You wrap your arms around her waist and bring her close and let out a small purr, you were her favorite kitten and she was your favorite mother. You say that because some of the trolls acted like your mother sometimes, mainly Aranea, she loved to read books to you from the library.

You had already read all of the books spending most of your childhood reading books and learning how to play instruments and keep yourself occupied with other things, but it brought warmth to your heart to see the kind spider want to be a mother and share her knowledge of things while learning about human things at the same time.

Aranea(after reading a book on being a mother) had always wanted to be a mother like humans can be, to have her own child and teach them right from wrong and be able to keep him/her, unlike with trolls where you never see your child and sometimes even murdered so your child could never find you.

She tried so hard to be like her ancestors, to be tough/mean/respected/ and known and more but at the same time she tried even harder to be herself, to be different, to be better than her ancestor and dancestor.

It simply brought you a bit of happiness when she read a book to you and she believes you when you lie about never reading it, she believes that you have of course have heard of the topic before but it makes her happier to learn about new things with others but more with you.

Back to Roxy she had paused the game and hugged you quickly before kissing you on the cheek and you make faces of disgust and the both of you laugh and get up from the couch. Oh no the game wasn't over, it was just simply time for breakfast.

The two of you always got up early and had your own personal time together before everyone else woke up, you made breakfast for everyone, got them up, then continued your game after they all left, then finally you maybe part ways and continue your day.

But today was a special day. Today was Tuesday, you always spoke a bit about your past on Tuesdays, last week you spoke about school and the bullies, today you planned to talk about life at home.

You always talked while cooking it made the time pass by faster when you had to wait for certain items to cook.

"Well whats on the list today Rosie?" Roxy asked taking bacon and eggs out of the fridge, you decide to sit on the stool behind you, the bacon grease always burned your skin badly when it popped so Roxy cooked instead.

"How about..home?" the idea of home always made your heart ache, it made you think about who you and Roxy always called Mom Lalonde.

* * *

_Another shortened chapter because i feel like leaving you hanging a bit, the next chapter should hopefully make you go "oh fuck..."_

_The next two chapters will be giving away a hint to what will happen later on during Halloween or Christmas haven't decided yet and like i said in a previous chapter (i think or maybe on tumblr) was the whole reason i started this fanfiction._

_It won't be giving away hopefully too much compared to what i originally wanted to do which was have a Dave and Rose moment and add the new special moment to it but -shrugs- we'll see and if it's still not dramatic then at least i tried._

_I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter and yes i am finally working on it, to get me working on stuff i have to listen to something related to it even if it means watching an episode while writing the fanfiction or having a fanfic video of it running in the background or w/e. _

_Anyway got this done now_

_-Ciaossu_


	8. Roxy and Rose 3

Sure you were living in your home at the moment and Roxy was your ectobiological mother but..there was still sometimes a hole in your heart thinking about Mom Lalonde.

"Well home for me was...lonely i guess, what about you?" She obviously didn't want to talk about the topic, and that was ok most of the time it ended up with you letting things off your chest as your mom listened and commented when you were done.

"Home was alright, i remember one time my mom tried dating this guy named Derek, he was alright i guess.

He would get abusive when he drank though, some nights he'd be the fun type and let me do crazy things with him and get in trouble with Mom Lalonde later on.

But most nights when he drank it ended up with Mom carrying me to my room, locking the door and the two shouting at each other. I don't remember much about him besides that, Mom always told me to never think too hard about it anyway"

You sigh and stare at the eggs starting to cook and the bacon sizzling in the background of some hissing noise in your ears.

You start trying to think about why your mother told you not to think about it, your vision turns blurry and everything starts spinning.

It's hard to breathe as if your lungs are being compressed like your being buried alive and you only have a few more breathes left to take, in the center of your forehead it starts to sting immensely as if someone shot you which you have felt before.

The memories of being shot in the leg come back in slow motion and every second of the pain returns pulsing through your body as you fall over and a warm liquid runs down your face.

The memories of Derek hitting you flashes in your mind and all you can see is his fist connecting with your face and you fall over and hit something hard that hurts your head.

The pain subsides but blood pools over your head, someone is screaming in the background, your mother comes up to the man and pushes him away, she turns your head and picks you up.

Her face is blurred and everything slowly starts to turn black as if you died at that moment.

* * *

_Roxy and Rose has continued! The next chapter will be ending the Roxy and Rose moment, yes i know they didn't exactly have as much as a great moment as Dirk and Dave did maybe. But it is showing how far their relationship has come, how well they get along, and so on. Also this moment will bring them even closer later on as mother and daughter._

_Hopefully this chapter was really good? If so then MAYBE the future chapters might be ok, after the next chapter will be Roxy's past and then Rose's. I sorta have no idea what to do with Roxy's at the moment so if you have any ideas let me know! Thank you and _

_-Ciaossu_


	9. Roxy and Rose 4

Your eyes quickly open up and your mouth tastes like iron and tears, you shortly focus on your headache and slowly get up from the floor.

Roxy is on the floor next to you crying, Dave is holding you in his arms with tears streaming down his face from behind his sunglasses, Dirk is holding your leg looking down at the ground with tears hitting the floor.

Kanaya is behind him staring with eyes wide open and jade tears pouring down her face as if she thought you had died.

She is also probably trying to hold back her urge to drink blood but worried for your well-being at the same time. Everyone is in their pajamas with tears streaming down their faces, you sit there confused.

You have no idea what on earth just happened, only that you can taste blood and tears and everyone had obviously rushed downstairs and are a mess. You lay your head in Dave's shoulder and he holds you tighter whispering "please don't ever do that again" as if you did that on purpose David...

You decide to cut him some slack and not argue with him, you were in no condition to do so and neither was he nor anyone else at the moment you guessed.

Terezi comes down the stairs saying she smells cherries and wants them immediately with Vriska at her side grumbling about breakfast and Tavros on her shoulders, they all stop at the sight of you but quickly decide now was a family moment and move on but surely going to question you later.

The rest slowly start coming down the stairs as your brother and father take care of you and do the same as the other three but of course John and Jade can't help but run to your side and talk to you to try and cheer you up.

Your head had to be elevated, a very cold ice pack was put on your nose with a towel nearby just in case, and the game was saved and the tv was turned off and John played his recordings of the time he played Beethoven.

Jade talked about how she and Jake went on a wild adventure, John talked about his first time playing the piano and his silly times being a kid and what he thought about Jane and how they tried getting along although John still hates Betty Crocker.

Dave wiped his face before his friends came down but stayed by your side on the floor holding your hand and kept an eye on your shoes, Karkat wanted a pair like them because he wanted " TO LOOK COOLER LIKE DAVE AND ROSE SO HE WOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED THE FLUFFY SMALL SHORT BABY OF THE GROUP."

Dave wore his red sweatpants, a red tanktop and red and black shoes as well today, John wore his blue opposite outfit to yours and Dave's and Jade wore pretty much the same but green. It was a lazy day for everyone as they all seem to wear their lazy clothes.

You slowly drift off to sleep and feel Dave's hand tighten against yours, he is probably scared to have you fall asleep after what happened. But you nod at him assuring him and his grip loosens and you finally fall asleep only having to awake later on.

* * *

_Final chapter of the Roxy and Rose series next will be Roxy's past and Rose's past._

_I hope you enjoyed reading all of this, sorry for making the teens look sorta like teens of our time. It is just a comfortable thing to have big shoes on, sweatpants when its cold and a tanktop or sweater or whatever you like on your upper part of your body on._

_I mean i love sweatpants and i love baggy pants, and like it says it's their lazy day although something scary happened today as well for them._

_They all have their own separate ways of dressing that i may or may not go over so you get a sense on how they would dress in my fanfiction or of our timeline._

_But then again people are constantly drawing pictures like that and even humanstuck for the trolls, so i probably won't bother with that. On the topic of working on stuff, i still have to do that timeline. That like i said (on tumblr maybe? ) will take a long time. If i did say it on tumblr then here it is:_

_Every chapter is pretty much out of order in case you haven't noticed, its just all over the place really. So i may or may not (still deciding) create a timeline explaining where every chapter is at sorta explaining the certain behaviors or what goes on and so on. -sighs- anyway until then_

_-Ciaossu_


	10. Pokemon! Wait noHomestuck!

I wanna 8e the very 8est like no one ever was- Vriska  
to fl1p tr1cks 1s my r34l t3st- Latula  
To train them is my cause- Roxy  
I will shrink world to world- Jade  
searching-far-and-wide- LilHal  
To find my best friends!- John  
And reach god tier- Terezi  
Homestuck! Please not you again- karkat  
you words are triggering- kankri  
Homestuck! You're my best friend- Hetalia  
in a world i must destroy- Hussie  
Homestuck! a rhyme too cool- Dave  
Our Courage Will Pull Us Through- Kanaya  
You teach me and i'll teach you- Calliope  
Homstuck! nak nak nak!- Crocodile

* * *

_Pokemon Theme song parody into Homestuck!_

_Hopefully this is somewhat good, i have to do a lot under 4 hours before going trick or treating with my nephew._


	11. Halloween Special 1

It was a cold and rainy October day  
it had started raining sometime during 8-9am  
personally that sucked a bit for everyone, the trolls weren't used to human traditions such as Halloween but knew very well that the humans would force them outside and do something silly and or maybe even straight up stupid.  
But most of the time it wasn't really that bad to do. Today was Halloween for the humans and they were busy putting up a bunch of decorations that didn't exactly scare you. It scared mainly karkat and a few others such as Nepeta, made Equis punch a wall, made Aradia hug it...and even made mituna cry though.

It wasn't all that bad having the decorations around although sometimes they would hit you in the head and it would anger you a bit, but you knew it was all harmless fun wasn't it?  
It was something humans did to scare each other and entertain themselves with the new idea of what the person was scared of, was cruel in a way but fun.  
Rose had told you all about the history of Halloween as it was her favorite holiday.

It was your first Halloween with the humans and you were sure it was going to be fun!

Be Eridan Ampora!:

"Rose? wwhere are the snacks?" you ask shivvering from the cold temperature of the room  
"Over there in the kitchen counter in the big bowl Eri" she replied hanging up bats and humming a tune to herself that she called "this is hallowween" from some movie she planned on showwing you tonight.  
You still didn't exactly get wwhy it wwas such a fun holiday for her, but i guess tonight you wwere going to find out. You and Rose had been friends for at least three years noww, the longest and only friendship you havve evver really been in.  
You wwould deal wwith anything to keep it this wway.

Kanaya wwas in the kitchen making browwnies that Rose lovved as wwell, the twwo wwere a cute couple in your opinion and you lovved to wwrite fanfiction about them secretly.  
A part of you wwished you had Rose because she is just so darn swweet and nice to you all the time, she is more of a sister at the same time too though.  
You pick up the bowwl and wwhine as a snatching hand comes out from under the candy and slightly scares you, you don't like it seem too apparent but you wwhine anyway to see if that wwould get the hand off the bloody candy!

It wwas an oddly cold day, for being a sea dwweller people thought you should get used to it, but that's not howw it worked, the wwater could yes but much more colder than the air...but you hardly wwent swwimming sometimes.  
You wwere sometimes afraid of the wwater because of Feferi's lusus although it is dead noww and not on earth.  
The wwater wwas still sometimes scary especially wwhen you got to the darker areas, your eyes adjusted but it alwways scared you wwondering...wwhat wwas behind you?

Finally the hand lifts up and you snag a few pieces of the gross chocolate that tended to get stuck in your throat and you had to dowwn wwater or milk to get it out but you still loved it sometimes.  
You sat dowwn across from Rose putting up the bats as Karkat comes into the room and screams as a bit accidentally hits him in the face.  
"AAAAAAAH!" he fell to the floor screaming and threw the bat off of him  
"Kar...calm down, it's just a bat"  
you take another bite of the twix bar and stare at him wwith a bit of pity  
he wwas still the fluffy guy of the group, he was gay but he wwas still the wweak one.

Even you had decided to hit the gym and wwork out, mainly because Rose encouraged you to and you'd do anything for Rose but also because you got bored and noww it wwas just a daily routine to hit the gym with Equis.  
"SHUT UP FUCKASS!" Karkat ran out of the room surely looking for John to go cuddle wwith him  
Rose snickered and continued wwhat she wwas doing, it continued that wway for a couple of hours until the bats wwere done being hanged up and the browwnies wwere done and cooled dowwn.

"So wwhen are wwe going to wwatch the movie?" You ask, nothing has happened all day!  
"Not yet, first wwe have to go through the haunted area of the house and deal with that then, give snacks, then watch the movie with hot chocolate and treats THEN we can commence with the midnight scaring!" Rose rubbed her hands together evilly.  
"the ha-haunted area of the house?" you could almost feel the anime swweat run down your face  
"yup..wwanna help me scare evveryone?" she drags you and Kanaya to the door, Kanaya isn't normally the mean type but you guess she is in this for her girlfriend and might vvery much enjoy scaring Gamzee.

Gamzee has been scared of her evver since their fight  
"S-sure" she pulls you into a dark hallway and lights the wway to the control room  
"now all we have to do is get everyone to gather around the area and take turns going inside like a normal haunted house and scare them one by one, we have designated areas for them to go through and get scared" she pulled you out of the room and drags you to the "conference" room.

Gathering everybody around she puts them in groups to wwho may or may not get scared the most by the things wwaiting ahead for them and heads back to the control room "WH4T 1S GO1NG 0N 3RID4N?" Terezi asks standing in front of the door wanting to be with Vriska and obviously pouting.

You simply push her and everybody else through their doors and decide to snack on more items.

Eridan Ampora be Vriska Serket:

damn Eridan Ampora pushed us all through separate doors so i couldn't be with Terezi!  
I was stuck with Aradia, Equis, Gamzee, Dave and Dirk..no idea why really  
We walked down the halls staring at the few items hanged up, Rose's house wasn't too large so if this was supposed to scare us it would have to be quickly..the idiots, as if something could scare me so easily!

-two hours later-

I was wrong...i was very wrong...Gamzee peed his pants, Dave and Dirk even showed a bit of emotion but tried to smirk it off at the tricks, Aradia scared us all and Equis is busy fixing all the things he punched.

Me? HA! ok fine... a few things scared me but even on camera it looked as if i just simply got irritated by them, so i win!  
But then Terezi of course came back crying and i had to comfort her and confess a few things scared me, we are still in the point of a relationship as to where she of course had to brag to everyone else at how i got scared at more things than she did.

I really hate telling her such things but it's great to see her smile i guess

Vriska Serket be Rose Lalonde:

I had carefully planned the whole haunted house up perfectly, I had to slowly figure out the things everyone was secretly afraid of and trust me that took forever, but hell was it fun to catch it on camera.

It was pretty much the first thing we watched before we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and for the finale...the Saw Series

Aradia being her just kept saying 'oooh' and other things which was very frightening but it was great to see the look on everybody else's faces.

Nepeta had to leave early, Terezi and Vriska held each other, Tavros kept squealing in a blanket next to Gamzee who stared at it joyfully...

Eridan just ate snacks, Feferi kept saying things like "nooooo" and hiding under a blanket with Jade and Jane.

My mother laughed at certain parts and almost seemed as disturbing as Gamzee and Aradia and everyone realized these were my favorite movies for a reason.

Dave and Dirk kept battling over who would win and what would happen

John couldn't say a word and Jake kept thinking of other ways to get out of there with his guns and how he could beat the game.

Everyone else almost had the same face of either boredom, happiness, sorrow, or horror...mainly horror.

For snacks we had brownies made by Kanaya, for treats we had some chocolate, then we had dinner and more chocolate then i finished up the night with scaring everybody just more making sure they hardly got any sleep!

What were some of the tricks pulled? Mostly fake blood and body parts made to look absolutely real with the help of my mom and kanaya. Some extras running around the halls chasing everybody, total darkness, few things that popped out and more. A great scarer never reveals too much of their secrets ya know.

* * *

_This is quite possibly the shittiest Halloween chapter ever made in a fanfiction, but don't you worry, if i get back a bit early...there will surely be a better one made by getting probably no sleep and eating tons of candy. _


	12. Roxy's Past

Roxy's past

My mother was murdered by the Batterwitch, my mother was also my sister and my daughter: Rose Lalonde

Well she was actually just my ancestor that i considered my mother, she did apparently supply me with a home and supplies that...almost never seem to run out, she was a nice woman and a great mother, besides stocking the place with booze.

How does one live like this? Well alone first off, second i could hack into almost any database, any firewalls, anything you got i could hack it so it was easy to slip into school.

What about parents? Well that was simple really there was never any reason for them so show up, i was true with not having a father so there would always be my mother's fake hand signature on papers. Never any reason for them to show up to conferences either.

No one knew that my mother was the famous Rose Lalonde that died fighting the batterwitch and that actually made it a bit easier to get away with saying she was constantly busy doing really cool things that i was sure she would do.

What about friends? I didn't care too much about real life friends, the online friends were the best. No one seemed to share my passion on wizards, cats, and video games like i did.

Neither did my three best friends: Dirk, Jake, and Jane but..there was just something special about them.

Especially Jake and Jane..the lucky bastards had my mother in their timeline, i used to just wish i could teleport myself into their timeline and meet her...

How did i meet my friends, well i say it was fate and destiny, just like it was our fate to play sburb alpha and end the world and meet the trolls and our parents/ siblings.

My past wasn't really too interesting. Sometimes i would steal a few objects i wanted especially when it came to video games!

I got into drinking i guess at a young age and stopped after too much bullshit went down and my friends and family convinced me to stop.

There were many times where i just wanted to die though...

Living alone...with no mother to hold you during the tough times, no mother to raise you at all, not even a father, you had to raise yourself. Go to school by yourself, clean and do chores and homework, i had to do it all by myself.

Even orphans got at least adopted, but i didn't get that because i had a house supplied with items for me, i had a destiny to live alone drinking alcohol, sobbing, writing in my books and meeting my friends and playing sburb alpha.

It wasn't all that bad sometimes.

There isn't much to say on my past really, i lost my cat who actually belonged to Rose. Jake is with Jane and Dirk has nothing but a broken heart and continues to work on his robots with Equis and Horuss.

Jane seems happy but we all have our weak moments ya kno'

and me?

Well ever since the game my life has changed, i quit drinking, i got along with my mother/daughter, and now i'm the mother of the household with many troublesome kids.

Sburb/Sgrub/Sburb alpha was a horrible thing. We all had to see someone die, someone we loved had to die a horrible death to reach God Tier, or just simply die. Then some never came back...

But in the end it brought us all together, it made the family i have now, made of trolls and my human family. We all don't always get along, there is always some type of drama everyday, holidays have gotten a deeper meaning for each of us.

Life is better now.

My life before Sburb alpha was sad, i lost my mother to the batterwitch, i made everything between my friends worse every second of the game. Trying to force Jane to express her feelings toward Jake, trying to get Dirk to love me, trying just made it all worse.

My previous life means nothing anymore, none of that matters now, we focus on the future now.

Yea my past isn't the most fucking emotional you have ever read right? Well screw you, many don't even know what it feels like to grow up alone and have to do everything yourself let alone what it feels like to have no parents, to know that they died for you and everyone else, to know that nothing is ever going to be alright.

All you ever did was make things worse for everyone, your friends hated you, you were misunderstood! You were nothing but some blonde sexy drunk who had no feelings and no heart and was some "sexy gamer girl" that really knew nothing about games and was a whore.

School was tough for you because guess what!? You were nothing but a whore, a slut, a prostitute someone that sold your body to get the clothes on your back but even though that seemed reasonable, selling your body so you don't die of starvation and get a decent education the bullying STILL WENT ON!

Maybe my past isn't as emotional as Dave's losing his brother, or Dirk growing up confused and alone, unsure of who he loves, hard to trust others. Maybe it's not as sad as Jake's past, or maybe even your past!

BUT GUESS WHAT! . !

It feels like someone cut you open and poured salt into your wounds as you slid to the floor wanting to make the next cut, wanting to just end your life so the pain will end, its like a pot boiling over inside of you.

it's hard to explain the pain...but it still hurts, so screw you and your idea of what someone has to deal with for them to be in pain, screw you and your idea that no one is in pain until they are raped, beaten to death, has a mental disability or what not.

Screw you because i can be in as much pain as anyone else, because i grew up without a mother, without someone to call mom, or someone to tell me they love me, proud of me, to hold me.

Screw you if you don't like my past, screw you if you don't understand, just simply screw you.

* * *

_I added the last part because i felt that if Roxy was really telling the story that in the beginning she would be strong, she would be ok, she would be fine._

_Then maybe remembering it would cause her to snap at the person listening or just at something._

_I sorta wanted to do the idea that she has gotten stronger but as always the past hurts. _

_I also knew that someone may ask wondering why her past isn't all emotional like everyone else's so i added in the snapping point, i did that to show that just because she might sound strong while saying it, it still hurts deep down inside and any rude comments are not needed._

_I've heard people say that your pain doesn't matter compared to others who have been raped, bullied, go home to get beaten by their parents, have anorexia and more, but you don't need any of that sorta stuff just to have pain. and it's wrong to give only those people pity, everyone can be in some serious pain without needing anything. _

_I don't know i can't exactly explain it but still. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not more emotional if you need that. _


	13. Rose's Past

Rose's past:

School was a living hell all the time for you.

Beware of the creepy goth girl that stayed to herself, make sure she doesn't put a spell or curse on you, watch out for voodoo dolls and the evil books that she read.

It was all the same besides with the people that understood your interests though. They understood what you went through, they liked what you liked, and they were kind to you unlike the "cool" kids.

It was a constant battle at school, almost like a brutal battle of dodge ball.

Dodging punches, dodging words, dodging work.

Home wasn't too bad besides your mother being a constant drunk, fighting with her and being alone for hours.

You'd sit and read your books when you was done fighting with mother or just done with homework.

sometimes you'd just fight with mother on any topic that came to mind, or whenever she said something that simply irritated you and you needed to let her have a piece of your mind!

Sometimes you'd would feel bad for fighting with her...

but how could one apologize for all those years you yelled at them? I could you apologize for all the times you accidentally told them you hated them? How could you apologize for being born?

It hurt to think on it too much, so you'd just bury your face in her pillow and try not to cry to sleep and ruin your make-up, and yes you'd use your mother's pillow to sleep with.

It was comforting to smell her perfume, to have a piece of her with you after the hard times when she was gone or a bad fight had just gone down and it was hard to ask her to hug you like she used to...

Your childhood went down the drain after something bad happened and your mother got more obsessed with alcohol, she would always whisper at night that something was her fault.

You felt as if she was saying that it was your fault sometimes, but you had a feeling your mother would never say that about you right? She loves you...

Right?

Wasn't that always the hardest part of childhood? Figuring out if your parent's truly love you or not...

When you were a kid your mother would take you to the swings and push you up really high until you felt like you could let go and fly like a bird.

She would buy you ice cream and always take a small bit and smear it on your face then the two of you would laugh and get another cone before you went home. She would take you to the candy store after school and you'd try a new one everyday.

She would hug you and hold you to sleep, when you needed her, or when you just wanted her to.

Now everything was different since that something happened, now she could only drink her alcoholic drinks, walk around doing nothing, and stare with a blank expression until you walked though the door and her eyes almost lit up then died back down.

You wish your old mother would return but you had no idea how to explain that to her, so instead you figured you'd continue pretending to hate her because at least then the two of you talked although it was fighting.

As you got older and met your three best friends: Dave, John and Jade.

You fought with your mother more but as strifing, you would physically attack your mother as she expertly blocked it as if not drunk at all, almost as if testing you to see your strength.

There was only once where she went all out and you didn't even stand a chance. You don't even remember most of the fight just that you could smell your mother at the end of it.

Meeting Dave, John and Jade was an amazing part of your life really. They made everyday even better, they made school seem like nothing after talking to them.

Jade didn't go to school but she still tried her hardest to understand and cheer you up that it was hard to stay angry, John was always being a lame nerd, and Dave was always pretending that you had a thing for him and that he was super awesome.

At a young age you got into psychology so you had fun teasing your friends or confusing them, it became a habit to hide your feelings behind this new interest as well by trying to turn the topic onto them if your friends pried too much into your life.

You did once tell John about your past feeling as if it was OK to tell him, he was a kind guy that would never tell your secrets unlike Dave that you knew would try using them against you like you try using his puppet hatred against him.

I guess the rest of my past should be obvious to you, Sburb happened. You should know the rest of the story right? Hopefully you do or your way behind on your reading.

Tsk, tsk.

Well i guess my point is...that sometimes you need to speak up to a loved one, let them know how you feel, or when that moment comes when they are gone...you'll regret not telling them that you loved them, that they meant everything to you, that they were you're whole world and even to this day you cry over them.

A mother's love is not something that can be easily replace...


End file.
